


Watching Rylen Spar

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Audrey and Rylen [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullenite Prompt, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullenite Prompt: The Inquisitor watches Rylen spar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Rylen Spar

When Audrey finds Rylen sparring with Cullen, they’ve already shed their armor. Clad in breeches and loose fitting cotton shirts, they alternate attacking and defending. Moving around the ring, the men tease each other good naturedly.

Cullen says something to Rylen, and he turns. Smirking at her, he pulls his shirt off, wiping the sweat off his face with it. Tossing it to the side, he reaches for his sword. Holding out in front of him, Rylen nods at Cullen. Audrey can almost feel his strong hands grasping hers as he tightens his grip on the hilt. Rylen locks his arms, blocking Cullen’s attack with the practice blade. His toned arms absorb the shock. Rylen stretches them out when Cullen backs off.  He flexes his arms as he glances in her direction, mischief glinting in his eyes as he flashes a smile at her. Audrey bites her lower lip to keep from whimpering as she thinks of him carrying her to their bed the night before.

Audrey braces herself against the fence surrounding the small practice area, trying to not give away how aroused she’s becoming watching her love spar half naked. His firm upper body glistening with sweat brings a flush to her cheeks, as she thinks of how his naked form looks damp and bathed in candle light.

Dodging one of Cullen’s attacks, Rylen gracefully leans back, his taut stomach muscles arc, putting the image of him holding himself up over her, as she pushes herself up to capture his lips with her own. A low moan escapes Audrey’s throat before she can stop it. Rylen’s deep laugh makes her cheeks feel as though they are burning from blushing. He grins as Cullen tells him something she can’t quite make out over the sound of blood rushing in her ears.

Her mind wanders further as the men continue to spar. Audrey feels heat pooling in her core as every move Rylen makes reminds her of their making love, his hard muscles against her skin, his hands holding hers above her head. Their bodies covered in sweat, the scent of their passionate exertions filling her nostrils.

A thud and a grunting noise make Audrey jump. She blinks, taking in the scene in front of her. Rylen stands over Cullen, his wooden sword at the Commander’s neck. “Do you yield, Commander?”

“I yield. Good match, Captain.” Rylen helps Cullen to his feet, and they shake hands. Audrey barely notices the blonde Ferelden as her husband approaches her. She hears Cullen say something as he passes them, but she is unsure what he said. She nods blindly at him, before pulling Rylen closer to her.

“I couldn’t help but notice that you seemed to be distracted.” Rylen whispers in her ear, his breath sending shivers down her spine. “If I checked your panties, how wet would they be?”

Audrey’s blush deepens, the heat pooling in her center turning molten. “You’ll have to follow me and find out.” She kisses him passionately, her fingers combing through his sweaty hair. Rylen’s fingers trace over her curves, making her moan before his hands settle at the small of her back.

Pulling her lips away from his, Audrey grins at Rylen. “Since we’re free for the rest of the evening, let’s go take a nice long bath together.” When Rylen nods at her, she takes his hand with hers, and guides him to their room. 


End file.
